My Precious One (Fool's Sequel)
by bubblegirl420
Summary: Perjuangan Taehyung tidak berhenti hanya karena dirinya telah berhasil memenangkan hati Jungkook. Perjalanannya cukup panjang dan berduri untuk benar-benar meraih pemuda impiannya itu. TAEKOOK fanfiction. Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook. Oneshoot. BL. Fool's sequel (?). Review juseyooong


_terinspirasi dari fanart salah satu master-nim (tapi lupa uname nya :v)_

 _happy reading ^^_

.

.

My Precious One

.

.

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

Romance Boys Love / cerita pasaran / DLDR / RnR

.

.

.

Jungkook bangun dari mimpi indahnya dan tidak mendapati teman hidupnya di sisi ranjang yang lain. Jungkook melihat jam pada ponsel pintarnya yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Pantas saja Taehyung -suaminya- sudah hilang dari pandangan pertamanya pagi ini. Tidak ada catatan kecil yang ditinggal bersama senampan sarapan, berarti Taehyung masih ada di apartemen.

Jungkook bangkit dari ranjang untuk menemukan keberadaan suaminya yang sedang berkutat dengan dapur, menyiapkan sarapan. Seharusnya ini tugas Jungkook, tapi Taehyung akan selalu siap sedia menggantikan tugas itu setelah semalaman membuat Jungkook _kelelahan._

Jungkook bersandar pada dinding celah pembatas dapur dan ruang TV, tersenyum mendapati punggung telanjang Taehyung yang ruam keunguan dibeberapa bagain karena _ulah_ Jungkook, sama sekali tak menyadari kehadirannya.

Jika Jungkook boleh menggambarkan, bagi Jungkook, Taehyung itu pasangan kelewat sempurna untuknya. Taehyung tampan -tentu saja-, pekerja keras, pantang menyerah, dengan bonus pandai memasak. Kadang Jungkook berpikir, apa bagian dalam dirinya yang membuat Taehyung keras kepala menikahinya, setelah hubungan keduanya berjalan dua tahun semenjak pernyataan cinta Taehyung di taman kala itu. Berjuang setengah mati, tanpa kenal menyerah saat penolakan pertama diterimanya baik dari keluarganya sendiri maupun keluarga Jungkook.

Taehyung mendapatkan calon istri dari orang tuanya -hasil perjodohan bisnis- saat Taehyung yakin untuk segera meminang Jungkook setelah Jungkook mendapat gelar sarjananya. Jungkook sempat hampir menyerah atas Taehyung, setelah tahu bahwa dirinya bahkan bukan saingan sebanding untuk gadis calon istri kekasihnya itu.

Gadis itu sempurna luar dalam untuk Taehyung, cantik rupa dan hati, santun, dan tentu saja dari kalangan yang setara dengan Taehyung. Oh, dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa gadis itu dapat memiliki keturunan seperti yang diharapkan ayah kekasihnya. Jungkook _minder._ Tapi Taehyung dan segala keyakinannya, sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri garis jodohnya pada Jungkook. Menularkan keyakinannya pada Jungkook untuk mau berjuang bersama demi akhir bahagia keduanya. Maka mati-matian Taehyung berjuang atas Jungkook di hadapan keluarganya.

Pun tidak berakhir begitu saja saat keluarganya telah menerima Jungkook sebagai menantu.

Karena perjuangan Taehyung sebenarnya adalah saat mengahadapi keluarga Jungkook. Jungkook anak semata wayang, kasih sayang berlimpah selalu diterimanya dari pertama kali ia menghirup napas di dunia. Meskipun bukan dari keluarga berada seperti Taehyung, tapi kehidupan keluarga Jungkook bisa dikatakan cukup.

Orang tua Jungkook tidak dapat menerima Taehyung karena mereka pikir, anak kesayangannya hanya akan menjadi bahan olok-olokan keluarga Taehyung karena status sosial keduanya yang berbeda. Orang tua mana yang rela anaknya diperlakukan demikian bahkan oleh keluarga suaminya kelak?

Maka, setelah penolakan awal yang Taehyung dapatkan dari keluarga Jungkook, setiap ada kesempatan Taehyung akan selalu membuktikan bahwa segala pemikiran calon mertuanya itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Beberapa kali Taehyung menyiapkan makan malam demi pertemuan keluarga Kim dan keluarga Jeon untuk pembuktian lain bahwa orang tua Taehyung sudah sepenuh hati menerima Jungkook, namun hanya berkahir penolakan lain dari orang tua Jungkook.

Butuh menguras hati, tenaga, dan pikiran Taehyung sampai restu orang tua Jungkook berhasil dikantonginya. Jangan tanya bagaimana perjuangan Taehyung, apa saja yang ia lakukan hingga sebaris kalimat "Bahagialah kalian berdua. Jika aku mendengar Jungkook kami menangis karena kau atau siapapun keluargmu, akan kupastikan kau tidak dapat menemuinya lagi sepanjang sisa hidupmu." dari ayah Jungkook, mengakhiri perjalanan panjang perjuangannya atas Jungkook.

Jungkook mengusap ujung matanya yang berair mengingat bagaimana ia dan Taehyung berjuang bersama untuk sampai pada titik ini. Dengan tergesa ia mengahampiri Taehyung, menabrak punggung lebar suaminya dengan sebuah pelukan. Taehyung terperanjat karena perlakuan Jungkook, untung saja susu yang sedang dituangkannya ke dalam gelas tidak tumpah. Taehyung tersenyum, mengusap tangan _istrinya_ yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya kehilangan senyummu yang biasa menyambutku saat terbangun."

Taehyung berbalik, masih dengan lengan Jungkook yang bertengger manis di pinggangnya. Taehyung menangkup wajah teman hidupnya untuk memberikan sebuah senyum menawan seperti yang Jungkook inginkan. Jungkook balas tersenyum sampai gigi kelincinya mengintip malu-malu dari celah bibirnya. Setelahnya, Jungkook mendapat ciuman kupu-kupu di bibirnya masih dengan senyum manis di bibir keduanya.

"Sarapannya sudah siap? Perutku sudah minta diisi." Jungkook nyengir, Taehyung terkikik pelan kemudian mengangguk dan menuntun Jungkook untuk menikmati sarapan buatannya.

"Kau ada pekerjaan hari ini?" Jungkook bertanya disela kunyahannya. Taehyung bekerja sebagai fotografer panggilan untuk berbagai acara, karenanya jadwal bekerja Taehyung tidak pasti.

"Tidak. Aku _free_ hari ini. Kau ada rencana?" Taehyung balik bertanya setelah kunyahan terakhir pada roti isinya. Sedangkan Jungkook bekerja sebagai konsultan di salah satu perusahaan _mode_ di Seoul yang hanya bekerja lima hari dalam seminggu. Hanya dibeberapa kesempatan seperti saat persiapan _fashion week_ Jungkook akan kehilangan akhir minggunya bersama Taehyung.

"Aku juga tidak. Persediaan makanan di kulkas masih kan, _Hyung_?" Taehyung haanya mengangguk sebagai balasan karena mulutnya penuh air putih.

"Ingin keluar mencari udara segar?" Taehyung menawarkan.

"Aku sedang malas keluar. Aku juga harus me _review_ beberapa desain untuk kuserahkan awal minggu depan."

Taehyung tidak menanggapi, tapi Jungkook tahu suaminya mendengarkan. Pun berarti Taehyung hanya akan berdiam diri di apartemen karena Jungkook tidak punya rencana kemanapun untuk bisa ditemaninya. Taehyung sudah berdiri di depan bak cuci piring, siap memakai sarung tangan karet hendak membereskan sisa sarapan, saat tiba-tiba Jungkook datang dengan gelas kosong bekas susunya dan merebut sarung tangan tersebut.

"Biar aku saja, _Hyung_." Taehyung tersenyum, kemudian hanya menggeser tubuhnya untuk membantu mengeringkan alat yang dicuci Jungkook. Taehyung selesai dengan piring terakhir tepat saat Jungkook selesai membersihkan bak cuci piring.

Taehyung beranjak dari dapur setelah mencuri satu kecupan di pipi kanan Jungkook dan menyambar toples kue kering di atas meja makan. Jungkook hanya menggeleng ringan dan beranjak juga dari dapur untuk mandi.

Jungkook keluar dari kamar dengan wangi sabun yang menguar segar dari tubuhnya, mendapati Taehyung yang masih bertelanjang dada duduk di sofa sibuk dengan film yang Jungkook ketahui telah ditonton oleh Taehyung -dan Jungkook- puluhan kali bersama toples kue dalam pelukannya.

Jungkook meletakkan laptopnya di atas meja, mendudukan diri di depan sofa dimana Taehyung duduk, mengabaikan Taehyung dan acara menonton ulang filmnya. Jungkook akan sangat sulit diganggu jika konsentrasinya sudah melebur bersama pekerjaan. Karena itu dia hanya melirik lewat ekor matanya saat Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya, mendekati layar yang tadi menampilkan film dari _DVD Player_ untuk menggantinya dengan _Nitendo Wii ._ Taehyung kembali memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin di sofa, namun kali ini berbaring dengan _stick console game_ di genggamannya. Menengok sebentar pada _istrinya_ yang masih sibuk sebelum kemudian memulai permainannya.

Taehyung masih fokus pada permainannya saat tiba-tiba Jungkook mendesak posisi tidurannya agar mendapat ruang pada sofa yang ia gunakan. Jungkook mendapat wilayah jajahannya kemudian ikut memposisikan diri untuk berbaring manghadap Taehyung yang sedang mengernyit melihat kelakuan kelinci menggemaskannya setelah mem _pause_ permainan. Jungkook sudah mendapatkan posisi ternyamannya, berbaring menghadap suami tampannya dengan lengan kanan Taehyung yang harus rela dijadikan bantal. Jadi bayangkan saja kedua sejoli ini sedang berdesakan di atas sofa yang untungnya cukup untuk Taehyung dan Jungkook berbaring sekaligus. Taehyung masih belum berniat melanjutkan permainannya.

"Sudah selesai dengan _review_ nya?"

"Sudah. Dan aku bosan." Jungkook merajuk, bibir sewarna delimanya mengerucut lucu, dengan jari yang menggambar abstrak di atas dada bidang Taehyung. Taehyung hanya terkekeh pelan, melanjutkan permainannya yang sempat tertunda karena kelincinya tadi setelah mengecup bibir mengerucut Jungkook.

Taehyung dan Jungkook boleh saja sudah menikah, tapi sifat kekanakan nan manja Jungkook sepertinya akan sulit hilang mengingat Jungkook anak semata wayang. Taehyung tidak mempermasalahkannya sama sekali, karena sifat Jungkook satu ini yang justru mewarnai kehidupan pernikahan mereka yang baru berjalan sebelas bulan.

Jungkook masih sibuk dengan gambaran abstraknya pada dada Taehyung, dengan mata yang dipaksa terbuka menahan kantuk. Dan Kim Taehyung mana bisa berkonsentrasi penuh pada permaimannya dengan Jungkook yang sedang super manja padanya. Taehyung menyudahi permainannya setelah menyimpannya terlebih dulu. Taehyung meletakkan _console game_ nya kemudian menggenggam tangan Jungkook yang bermain di dadanya dan mendapat tatapan mengantuk Jungkook dengan kening yang berkerut lucu.

Taehyung menggumamkan nada-nada ringan untuk mengantarkan Jungkook menuju lelapnya. Tangan kanannya yang digunakan Jungkook sebagai bantal terus mengusap pelan surai _istri cantiknya_ , bekerja sama dengan tangan kirinya yang sedang mengusap tangan kanan Jungkook. Hingga Jungkook benar-benar terlelap, Kim Taehyung belum menghentikan gumaman nadanya.

Taehyung memandagi wajah damai Jungkook yang terpejam. Jika mengingat bagaimana dulu keluarganya menolak Jungkook karena dia tidak akan bisa memberikan garis keturunan untuk melanjutkan perusahaan sang ayah yang diturunkan kepada Taehyung, rasanya Taehyung ingin jadi anak durhaka sekali saja dengan membawa Jungkook ke negeri yang jauh dan menikahinya tanpa persetujuan siapapun termasuk orang tua Taehyung. Demi Tuhan, Taehyung sama sekali tidak masalah jika keluarga kecilnya yang ia bangun bersama Jungkook harus tanpa keturunan. Taehyung sudah teramat bahagia bisa memiliki Jungkook mengisi hari-harinya yang dulu monokrom menjadi penuh pelangi.

Belum pula, masalah hatinya yang tidak peka saat masa pendekatannya dulu di bangku kuliah. Bagaimana Taehyung dengan bodohnya mengambil kesimpulan bahwa perasaan yang ia simpan untuk si pemuda kelinci hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan juga Jungkook karena betapa pecundangnya dia dulu hanya karena melihat dengan sebelah mata bagaimana Jungkook dan Jimin teramat dekat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jungkook." Taehyung mengecup kening Jungkook dalam, sebelum menjemput lelapnya untuk menyusul Jungkook di alam mimpi. Taehyung tidak membutuhkan jawaban atas pernyataan cintanya karena dia yang paling tahu bagaimana Jungkook juga mencintainya sama besar. Biarlah masa lalu menjadikan Taehyung dan Jungkook belajar bersama dan saling menguatkan di masa depan yang akan mereka jejaki bersama.


End file.
